Allosaurus (dinosaur)
Allosaurus is a genus of large theropod dinosaur that lived 155 to 150 million years ago during the late Jurassic period. The name "Allosaurus" means "different lizard". It is derived from the Greek allos which means "different" or "other", and sauros meaning "lizard or generic reptile". The first fossil remains that can definitely be ascribed to this genus were described in 1877 by paleontologist Othniel Charles Marsh, and it became known as Antrodemus. As one of the first well-known theropod dinosaurs, it has long attracted attention outside of paleontological circles. Indeed, it has been a top feature in several films and documentaries about prehistoric life. Roles *Animal Train - It is played by Leopard *Animal King (Dinosaur King) - It is played by European Brown Bear Gallery Allosaurus.png Allosaurus Dossier.png|''Allosaurus therotribus'' JBVO Allosaurus.jpg Dinosaur Train Allosaurus.jpg IMG 4226.PNG IMG 0275.JPG Allosaurus_JWFK.jpg|Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) aro.JPG PK Allosaurus.jpg They Are All Dinosaurs.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Walking-w229930421.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-4424.jpg Johnny-Max l'Allosaure.png|Browridge Sharptooth Star meets Allosaurus.png 07E2D946-CEE5-4CFD-BDA7-898DA6008E8E.jpeg faff921011082f6edc461ddabe1eaba5.jpg Sharpclaws_starfoxadventures.jpg|Star Fox Adventures (2002) Allosaurus_Math_vs_Dinosaurs.png|Math vs Dinosaurs (2014) 1000px-WWD105PolarAllosaur6.jpg Rugrats_Allosaurus.jpg allosaurus_2_by_kanshin92-dc4gf3z.png allosaurus_1985_01.jpg One-million-years-bc_Allosaurus.jpg Where-the-dinosaurs-warm-blooded-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg 7DB1156D-DAC5-468C-89E6-E3AC100BFA39.png 55498137 797479817282608 3686832890760396800 n.png Carnosauria-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg Stanley Griff meets Allosaurus.png North American megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg 4350283404 b7780c10c6.jpg animals2.jpg Allosaurus4.jpg Allosaurus_fragilis.jpg Allosaurus_species_K.jpg JWE Allosaurus.png The-Land-That-Time-Forgot-Creatures6.jpg dm_allosaurus.png|Dino Master (2005) Masonthetrex 2958.PNG Tarbosaurus-create-a-saurus-3dda.jpg Allosaurus-movie-3dda.jpg Allosaurus-growls-movie-3dda.jpg Blue's Clues Allosaurus.png A5FF6AA5-18C5-47F3-978D-1B8A863C94E4.jpeg 6F9B5CEB-A0B7-4E12-8DEB-40CDD67A1923.jpeg Reader rabbit toddler stegosaurus and t-rex.png Rileys Adventures Allosaurus.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Allosaurus.jpg Wild Republic Allosaurus.png Allo.jpg|Path of Titans (2020) Carter rileysadventures.png Sydnee rileysadventures.png Books IMG 0313.JPG 99F9BA6F-C4A1-46A5-85AD-0697F356EAC7.jpeg 46C8C27F-7E19-414B-9939-FEAC3CF6817B.jpeg EEFAD256-8932-48A5-8589-77805E0436E3.jpeg See Also * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Albertosaurus * Spinosaurus * Ceratosaurus * Carnotaurus * Gorgosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Tarbosaurus Walking With Dinosaurs: A Natural History IMG 3782.JPG IMG_3792.JPG IMG_3796.JPG IMG_3797.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Extinct Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Jurassic Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Dinosaur Revolution Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Planet Dinosaur Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:Johnny Bravo Animals Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Jurassic Fight Club Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:The Lost World Animals Category:Sour Susan Animals Category:Horrible Histories Animals Category:Jurassic World Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Dinosaurs (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Jurassic Park Operation Genesis Animals Category:Math vs Dinosaurs Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Dinosaurs of the Jurassic World and Beyond Animals Category:Combat of Giants Dinosaurs Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Dinosaurs: The World's Most Terrifying Creatures Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Dinosaurs and Other Prehistoric Reptiles Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Dinosaur ABC Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Jurassic World Evolution Animals Category:Jurassic World The Game Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Dino Master Animals Category:Walking With Dinosaurs: A Natural History Animals Category:Path of Titans Animals Category:A Dinosaur story Category:A Dinosaur Story Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals